Shahra (Earth-101001)
Shahra (named Homura in the original Japanese version (ホムラ Homura)) is one of the main protagonists in the anime series Kingdom Hearts. Appearance Normal Shahra has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. She wears a red jacket with orange accents on the arms with a black tank top and red jeans. In her hero outfit, She wears a short black dress and covers it with a small, light grey jacket, with samurai leg armor on each side. Around her neck is a long black cape with white trim. Crimson Mode In addition to six katana which she wields at the same time, she carries a nodachi known as Engetsuka on her back that she only uses when in her Crimson mode. In her Crimson mode, Homura's appearance changes ever so slightly. That being that her hair is now dyed red/orange (crimson) color and is let from its usual ponytail state. Her eyes also change color, where they become red to accommodate her red hair. Personality At the surface of her appearance, Homura has a rather cool demeanor to her upon interaction. She can be calm until a present situation calls for her to get serious. She's not one for conversation as she believes that actions speak louder than words. She can become rather impatient at times and tends to display headstrong qualities when trying to solve a present problem. Her desire to get things done tends to land her in awkward situations. This normally leads to her saying the complete opposite of what she truly means and is often teased of this by her comrades; being called a mindless thinker who often doesn't want others to know how she feels. When fighting, she becomes very intense and focuses mainly on testing her opponent's strength to see them worthy of even fighting. Homura has shown to have trust issues due to her history of being a mutant. She does not like being deceived but accepts the fact that it can be used as a tool in the outside world. Her own relationship with everyone was not always strong, seeing as how none of them trusted her or even liked each other for that matter. However, during the battle of Shibuya, her relationship grew stronger with her teammates as they made her a friend instead of treat her like a mutant freak. Biography Shahra was originally a good person, not knowing she was one of the many Mutants who survived the RFI's activation. This all changed, however, when her powers awakened somewhere in her childhood. Ever since her first year of Elementary school, she had been training to become a karate master and wanted to be the best there was. Every day she had been training and under a lot of pressure from her parents. Eventually, the stress had built up. Her teacher was a kind male University graduate. Her teacher was a sort of 'oasis' for her. He would listen to her talk about pointless things, etc. He was a 'special existence' to Shahra. During her fourth year, she talked to the teacher about her plans after Elementary School. She revealed herself being a mutant, seeing as how she thought he was the only one she could trust with this knowledge to keep secret. Upon receiving this information her teacher then attacked her, revealing to be an evil agent tasked with finding out that she is a survivor mutant. Shahra was quite shocked by this but refused to believe the man she trusted to be so cruel. He'd further tell her he never cared to hear about her pointless talks and was only using her naivety to get close to her. Due to the shock of learning this, Shahra snapped. She remembers nothing that happened after that other than a blood-stained teacher's face. She says if she hadn't met that man she might have been able to live her normal life. She was disowned by her parents and forced to leave her home because of this act. All she had was a broken heart. Betrayed by the person she trusted and disowned by her parents, she wandered the streets, leaving her emotionally distraught and defenseless as the A.I.M. took her away to A.I.M. Headquarters. After four years, the military transport containing Shahra crashed near a gas station. Thus she became a fugitive, ended up both destroying buildings and cars in Shibuya and running into 7 teen heroes with whom she would later fight crime. Snow Girl suggested that fighting may not be the answer, and only then did Osmosis notice the handcuffs. Carefully, he talked Shahra down and took off the handcuffs. She grabbed and kissed him, and warned him to leave her alone if they do not wish to die. Having been tracked by the Ultimate Avengers, she reunited with them and fought off the members of A.I.M. sent to recapture her. Angered at their promise of destruction, she yelled at Marcus, reminding him that she told him to leave her alone. The two got into an argument, but the situation was quickly defused after they apologized to each other. After saving Shibuya from A.I.M.'s particle weapon, she was not arrested and instead decided to join the Tenders, so that she could learn self-restraint, taking the enemies alive and acting more responsibly as a half-mutant. In the season finale, Homura has died when she sacrifices herself to help her friends to kill Naga. Powers and abilities Powers Mutant Physiology: As a clone of Wolverine, Homura possesses most of his mutant powers. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Homura possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances — and with perfect clarity — than an ordinary human, and her visual acuity is so refined she is able to see a single Sentinite with her naked eye. She retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary humans can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. Homura is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even hours afterward. She was even able to detect the victim of a killing had high cholesterol by scent alone. * Bone Claws: Homura's skeleton includes three retractable bone claws in each arm that she can extend and retract at will. These claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by her healing factor. Homura can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she must keep her wrists straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing Homura to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Like Wolverine, Homura's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree, she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. She has also proven capable of regrowing an entire arm on her own (Elixir was incapacitated at the time). Her healing factor may fluctuate with her psychological state as battle wounds tend to heal very quickly, but her self-inflicted cuts appear to remain visible for some time. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: '''Homura's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers if she is exposed to a massive dose. * '''Disease Immunity: Due to her highly efficient immune system, Homura is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. * Longevity: Presumably, because Homura is a clone of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. * Superhuman Stamina: Homura's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Agility: Homura's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Homura's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In at least one case she reacts to and slices in half with her claws a bullet fired at her face from nearly point-blank range. * Superhuman Durability: She was capable of fighting many Heartless without sustaining any severe injuries and surviving energy blasts from Brois Ravencroft (even if she required healing and nearly died). Abilities Expert Covert Ops Training: Raised in captivity, due to her extensive training as a top-secret operative, Homura has been trained to become a living weapon. She is highly trained in the use of long-range weapons and explosives and is an expert in assassination techniques. Expert Tracker: Due to her enhanced sense of smell, Shahra is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. Master Martial Artist: She is a master in hand to hand combatant, with intensive training in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques during her time in the facility. Master Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: Shahra can speak fluent English, French, and Japanese. She says she is fluent in many other languages and has been shown speaking Russian. Gifted Intellect: She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly responds to changing tactical situations, being able to produce precise odds in different situations. Additionally, Laura has been stated to have a photographic memory. Strength level Because of her healing factor, Homura can push her muscles, joints, and ligaments to levels beyond the natural limits of a girl of her height, weight, and build without sustaining injury. Unlike Wolverine, her skeleton isn't laced with Adamantium. While her skeleton, much like her musculature, can withstand greater pressures than a normal human skeleton, she can only withstand so much weight and pressure without sustaining fractures. While not superhuman, her strength is at the peak of human potential and can lift about 800 lbs with maximum effort. Gallery Homura.jpg Homura 1.jpg Homura 2.jpg Homura_Child.jpg|Young Shahra Homura 5.jpg|Her mission outfit Homura_of_Fire.jpg Homura 4.jpg|Stealth mode The_Homura_Flames.jpg Homura's_Infiltration.jpg Trivia * Homura wields her katana in a similar fashion such as the iconic character Date Masamune'' from the Sengoku Basara series.'' * Homura's demeanor and manner of fighting also draw parallels to Marvel character Wolverine ''form the ''X-MEN series. ** Her aggressive and unforgiving nature, as well as a manner of speech, is very similar to Wolverine's personality. ** Homura also displays headstrong qualities when faced with demanding situations and tends to act on impulse, rather than guidance (Very true on Wolverine's part; presenting matters of him experiencing memory loss or when pushed into a corner) ** Her six swords, which are often referred to as "claws" can also draw allusions to Wolverine's claws; Homura griping the sword handles between her fingers, while Wolverine has three blades stick out on each hand. * Her Crimson mode strongly resembles Shana from the Manga and Anime Shakugan no Shana. The two have long, red hair and gain the ability to use fire techniques. ** The difference between the two is that Shana uses one sword and needs this form in order to fight; while Homura takes hold of her nodachi, Engetsuka, which allows her to use all seven swords (including the nodachi) at will. * Her nodachi Engetsuga is very similar to that of the Zanpakuto, Engetsu in the possession of BLEACH character Isshin Kurosaki. ** Both share the first part of the same name 'Engetsu' (剡月), which means Scathing Moon. ** Engetsu's Shikai command is known as Burn, which draws the close parallel to Homura's nodachi having a flame affinity. Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines